


Contract Fulfilled

by skinandbones



Series: Blood and Bones [1]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avenger! WWX, Berserker! NMJ, Contracts, Fights, First Meetings, Identity, M/M, Master! LWJ, Master! LXC, Master! XY, Protectiveness, Reincarnation, fate au, fate stay night AU, holy grail war coming to cities near you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Summoning a Berserker Class Servant is the first step as Master in Lan Xichen’s life.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this AU already exists but I enjoy FSN/FGO stuff a lot + Nielan, so I thought I give this a shot even though I told myself no one would want this. Can I also commission someone to draw me a 5* Berserker card of NMJ??? LOL feed my fgo needs pls...
> 
> Other note: I'm like ok I guess LWJ is a Master and WWX is a Saber Class Servant? Though if LWJ summons the Yiling Patriarch version (Avenger Class), then that can also be a thing too, I guess? And somewhere along the line, I see Wen Ning as Archer Class but when he's a fierce corpse, he can be a Berserker?? Prob not because of NMJ...
> 
> AND
> 
> I'm open to Nielan ideas for this au because I got nothing, so feel free to drop prompts in the comment section. It can be anything, maybe not in this FSN AU but FGO where everyone is a servant and the master is LQR. Don't count your chickens though! I just want to play around with Nielan and whatnot with drabbles. We'll see. What troubles me at the moment is the timeline of things, how the Lan brothers are in modern setting but then, the rest will be affected based on who is summoning who. I worry too much...
> 
> You can also scream at me on twitter if you wanna chat: @ahintofblu

The wind surges with a powerful force, swallowing the artifact located within the summoning circle. Electric blue lightning crackles as veins rise along the barrier of the small tornado, then a bright pillar of light blinds the Master’s eyes as he covers them with his arm.

As the area calms down, the magic dissipates and leaves flutter as they join with the blades of grass, the night is silent again as the full moon shines bright in the sea of black. Lan Xichen lowers his arm and lifts his head up, finding a saber glistening under the pale moonlight in his sights. A tall, mighty warrior stands before him, broad shoulders and adorn in robes of midnight and gold, the sheer strength that this man emits, an aura quite striking that makes Lan Xichen swallow the tightness in his throat. The power feels incredible.

It worked, it actually worked.

Lan XiChen feels he can breathe again.

“Are you the one who summoned me?” The Servant’s voice comes out in a deep rumble.

Lan XiChen remains under scrutiny, sensing the sudden heavy air as a set of dark eyes study him, the Servant waits for Lan Xichen’s answer. Lan Xichen takes a deep breath, steadying his heartbeat before nodding his head in a reserved manner.

“I am,” Lan XiChen answers, soft spoken.

He dares not to trip himself up.

“Mn.”

“May I ask your class and name?” Lan Xichen notes the blade at the Servant’s waist, then gazes back at the Servant’s face.

The fighter falls onto one knee, lowering his head into a respectful bow. “Servant, Berserker class. True Name is Nie Mingjue of the Qinghe Sect. This Servant advises Master not to use his name so lightly around others.”

Nie Mingjue? Lan XiChen gives some thought, recalling a familiar name in one of his books he’d read in his studies. Yes, that’s right. Nie Mingjue who carried the sword, _Baxia_ , was a great warrior who struck many fearsome foes down with his skills alone. Many cultivators believed Nie Mingjue was a man who sought for justice, believing in the moral good, and the wicked must be punished. He was strict in his teachings, his martial prowess increased as his disciples and the rest of the sects understood what kind of person he was.

But Lan Xichen doesn’t remember his death. Nonetheless, he had summoned a mighty warrior to his world. It’s enough.

Nie Mingjue ganders at the scenery around him, watching with careful eyes and turns at the slightest of noises. His hair slips over his shoulders while his movements are subtle. He remains in the same position, submissive, and speaks, “master, what are your battle plans?”

From the beginning, Lan XiChen made sure they were alone, away from the city and people. He prefers the quiet area where the hills overlooked the shimmering lights from down below. No one ventures around this place, at least, not in this section with a nonexistent road. He took a mere stroll through the woods and arrives at a clearing he knows about, thanks to the information he received.

“Battle plans?” Lan Xichen smiles but in truth, he doesn’t have any in mind. His brother is the one out there gathering information with his partner. So far, a few were chosen by the Holy Grail already, it’s just a matter of time before they meet the others. But if anyone asks him what he wanted, well, Lan Xichen’s wish is simple. He wants to aid his brother in this war rather than fight a meaningless one with barely any hopes of survival. He wants to live. For the both of them.

Somehow. Someway. He’ll find a way.

Nie Mingjue keeps quiet, waiting for his Master to continue. His eyes still train on him.

“I don’t have any…” Lan Xichen replies lightly, “but if Berserker wishes, then perhaps he’s willing to meet my brother first?”

“The Master’s brother?” Nie Mingjue barely gives much thought about the question and stands up with intention, straightening his back and takes two steps forward. “This Servant will follow.”

Lan Xichen’s eyes widen. “Oh, good. This is… actually good.” He relaxes a bit, taking a look at the command spells over his hand. The red intricate lines forms a unique circle, signifying a pact between himself and Nie Mingjue, the absolute obedience that his Servant cannot disobey.

Will he use them one day? Could they even win the Holy Grail War? What were the chances of coming out alive? The burdens that both he and his brother must carry, Lan Xichen silently promises that he won’t lose his family anymore.

“Master, do not worry,” Nie Mingjue wakes Lan Xichen out of his thoughts.

“Hm?” Lan Xichen looks up. “What is it?”

“It is this Servant’s duty to protect you from harm. If Master disagrees with my abilities, then allow this one to prove to you in battle. Nie Mingjue will sever mountains and split the lands apart to win. Should Master find himself in doubt still, then this Servant will carry out any order willingly without hesitation.”

With such a promise, Lan Xichen feels the crushing weight in his heart lifts, the mere worries disappear as Nie Mingjue’s words clear a path to sooth his mind. His lips curl into a fine crescent shape, finding his Servant far more interesting than he expects. He simply agrees, that he carries no doubts about Nie Mingjue’s skills, that it isn’t necessary to prove anything to him.

Lan Xichen knows Nie Mingjue is capable, he asks for nothing more and makes his way down the hill and back home. Nie Mingjue follows in spirit, and the travel back is filled with small conversation and a share of discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @ahintofblu


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Xichen takes Nie Mingjue home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments and ideas! I really appreciate the feedback, so I'll do my best and try incorporating them into the story. Please bear with me while I try working these chapters out. Mostly I'm like "ok... we'll... fck it if it doesn't make sense lol" - trying not to have anxiety over this LOL
> 
> And here's some Extras:
> 
> -LXC wears his hair down like older Waver, I swear. cAN i HAVE thAt?? That beautiful silky hair…  
> -so i guess the twin jades are both mages who were taught under their uncle  
> -LWJ summoned Avenger - WWX (posing as Saber until someone discovers his true Class/Name)  
> -Chenqing was used to bring WWX into the world  
> -LQR gave them his private home to use as base  
> -feel free to throw more ideas at me in the comments AND your thoughts on NMJ and WWX's wish if one of them won the grail war
> 
> (master will grail 5* Servant to lvl 100 yes amirite)

With a flip of a switch, the bedroom lights turn on.

The bed had been made early in the morning while a set of tea cups and kettle laid to the side on a round table. Lan Xichen’s desk is cleared out normally but on it, papers upon papers were neatly stacked, research he still needs to complete. His own bookcase filled with historical texts, ranging from different time periods and such that stood next to the divan. It’s simple, comfortable, a blissful peace outside the city’s borders.

The room is how Lan Xichen left it, even the array he set up around the perimeter hasn’t been disturbed.

Along the window still lies a row of his small plants in intricate cases - diamond and oval shapes, an interest Lan Xichen has taken upon some months ago, finding it relaxing as much as a walk through the estate’s garden.

At the far left is his brother’s guqin, what rests upon the strings and surface of the shined wood is a sentimentality that’s sought out for.

His own xiao that he’s working on materializing is almost at its last step.

Lan Xichen heads straight to the bathroom and turns on the faucet. He soaks a towel underneath the warm water and wets his face with it, dabbing at the areas of dirt before washing the cloth and repeats. After looking more rejuvenated, Lan Xichen returns to his room.

Nie Mingjue materializes into his physical form near the plants, his eyes wandering over the green shapes, then at the instrument. Eyes blinking, a straight expression remains but there is that bare curiosity that doesn’t leave.

“Before my brother returns, would you like anything? Water? Tea...?” Lan Xichen pauses, taken aback at his Servant’s new clothes. He almost wants to ask but his tongue grows twisted, unable to find words as he notes the forgotten robes and stares at the black suit fitting perfectly around Nie Mingjue’s body and the white collar shirt underneath parts into a low v-cut.

“You…” Nie Mingjue is fast at adapting.

Lan Xichen won’t even pry about the gold beast-figure cuff links near his wrists.

Nie Mingjue looks up, bringing his attention toward his Master. “This Servant doesn’t require food.”

“You don’t feel any hunger at all?”

“Our bodies are sustained by a sufficient amount of mana. Without it, this Servant will lose its form. By feeding it off from Master, as established in our contract, it’s enough to keep me in your world.”

Lan Xichen smiles in understanding, knowing that much alone is necessary for Servants, but he’s almost quite certain that Nie Mingjue would be interested in trying modern food if the warrior is willing.

“Then, you’re well at the moment?”

Nie Mingjue lowers his head in reply. “Yes, Master holds an abundance already. This one will let you know when it’s low, there are methods to cultivate but one would suffice unless the Master’s magic circuits are damaged through extreme means.”

“One? Which one are you referring to?” Lan Xichen ponders over it, trying to remember his reading. He waits for Nie Mingjue to give him an answer but he watches Nie Mingjue’s face transforms into something suspicious.

“Bodily contact is most effective.”

“That is…” Does he mean…?

“Hm. This Servant assumed Master is well aware of the facts pertaining to this sort of matter. My apologies, this lowly Berserker has caused embarrassment.”

It strikes Lan Xichen fast as he realizes what Nie Mingjue really meant, his cheeks suddenly heat up, his beige turtleneck hides the sudden flush rising up his neck. He even catches a faint smile on Nie Mingjue and bites down the urge to retort.

How dare he hints at it!

Shameless!

“Da-ge?”

“How exciting! Hurry, hurry, there’s another presence here!”

Lan Xichen turns his head to the faint voices in the distance. Thankfully, he’s relieved at the moment of distraction. “We should go.” Unable to look at Nie Mingjue, he exits and moves down to the main hall, a shuffle of footsteps follow behind him.

At the entrance, Lan Xichen spots the two individuals.

“Wangji, you’re back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @ahintofblu


	3. In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie Mingjue meets Saber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really appreciate the feedback, kudos, bookmarks, and all so thank you guys for being supportive!
> 
> -I can’t recall if WWX has properly met NMJ in the animation? At least WWX knows him in the Qishan Conference prob and at least recognizes NMJ's body later on in the novel? (my memory's is crap, i can't remember details, so i'm sorry rofl)  
> -WWX is a casual player posing as Saber to have some fun times with his favorite Master  
> -NMJ’s Mad Enhancement is of a low rank but can increase the longer he’s in battle >:)

“I’ve returned,” Lan Wangji answers.

“So this is the Master’s da-ge!” An enthusiastic cry fills the room. “He’s almost as handsome as you.”

Lan Xichen clears his throat.

“Saber…” Lan Wangji scolds.

“What?” Saber turns to his Master, robes of black and streams of red flow with him. “Is there something on my face?” He touches his cheeks first, pretending to wipe away the invisible dust.

Lan Wangji keeps his mouth closed, turning to his brother with a silent plead for help. Lan Xichen offers a bit of sympathy with a curl of lips, understanding eyes staring back but he has no idea what to do, knowing Saber is quite an interesting character.

Ever since the appearance of Saber, Lan Wangji had his fair share of troubles when dealing with such a wild and spirited person. He’s unable to escape as Saber sticks to him no matter where he ventures to. Saber is always in a good mood and seems to enjoy giving all his attention to Wangji, maybe he’s trying to vex him, see what actually makes his brother angry but Lan Xichen knows Wangji has control and an insurmountable patience before anyone would ever see him snap.

While the Master and Saber relationship is common in any eyes, Lan Xichen finds it odd that it’s too normal, almost as if there’s a secret hiding under a curtain.

What makes it so, is that feeling he can’t ignore. The aura around Saber is **different**. He can’t put his finger on it but the faint energy signature - whatever was left of it in the basement creates goosebumps on his skin. This sense of foreboding seeps into his flesh, crawling inside and cold like ice, then diminishes as if its existence never happened. Even Lan Wangji’s technique on a proper summoning circle is perfect.

This Servant, Wei Wuxian, what exactly is he?

“And I don’t believe we met?” Wei Wuxian’s interest whips toward Nie Mingjue. “How should I address you? Where is your weapon? Ah—wait wait.” Wei Wuxian taps his chin in succession. “Actually, you look a bit familiar but I have trouble remembering faces. Hm. Call me Saber if you like.”

Lan Xichen looks up, lifting a brow at Nie Mingjue’s sharp eyes embedding daggers at Saber and then, gazing at Wei Wuxian who stands unaffected, mildly amused. He notices the flute hanging by Wei Wuxian’s waist, Chenqing, while Baxia is nowhere on Nie Mingjue. He sends a questioning hum at his own Servant as if Nie Mingjue is hiding something, their eyes connect immediately.

“Master, may this Servant ask for your permission to battle him?”

The two Masters become quiet, uncertain yet curious at this sudden request.

Lan Xichen exhales. “Your reason?”

“Not even a proper introduction?” Wei Wuxian cuts in. “Sorry, this lowly one offers his great respect to Saber.” Wei Wuxian brings his hands forward and bows toward Nie Mingjue. Whether it’s an honest gesture that should be well received or not, Nie Mingjue isn’t playing blindly. It only increases the tension in the room.

“Saber, speak less,” Lan Wngji orders, almost seething.

“Aw,” Wei Wuxian prompts back up, smiling at his Master with renewed vigor. Lan Wangji ignores him with a swift turn of his head.

“This one simply wants to test him,” Nie Mingjue answers Lan Xichen’s question.

“You…”

There’s this hope he carries that Berserker would get along with Saber when they meet, but this… this isn’t what Lan Xichen expects. It seems this night will have to be the deciding factor. He looks at his watch, it’s past midnight already and this sudden exhaustion makes him yearn for his bed.

Nie Mingjue is serious, that’s as much as Lan Xichen can tell. The fighter’s hands are itching for a taste, the subtle curl of his fingers readying to snap, his breathing level is calm and steady as a lake. Wei Wuxian is more loose, relaxed where he stands like branches of blossoms swaying in the breeze. His attention is more focused on Lan Wangji instead, poking his brother’s shoulder. Lan Xichen might’ve heard something about where he keeps the wine stash.

“What do you think?” Lan Xichen inquires at his brother as Saber straightens his back. Lan Wangji holds his tongue, while Nie Mingjue stands idle, still keeping his sights on Saber.

His brother’s thoughts are swirling in his head, there’s confusion clouding his judgement which is understandable but if these two Servants must fight, then Lan Xichen would rather make it happen now, clear Nie Mingue’s questions rather than wait later until they meet their end on the battlefield.

When Lan Wangji pulls an answer together, a worldless agreement forms between the Lans and Nie Mingjue gratefully nods at both Masters.

The air stills.

Lan Xichen holds his breath.

Then, Nie Mingjue returns back to wearing his original robes, forgoing the proper suit, his weapon clicks at his side. Lan Xichen catches the corner of Berserker’s lips rise and the warrior’s body eases into a stance.

“Wait!” Lan Xichen cries but he’s too late.

Nie Mingjue disappears from Lan Xichen’s view as he charges forward, the air splits around the Masters. Both Jades of Lan back away, their ears ringing, while Wei Wuxian retreats as he leaves the premise and onto the green plot of land. The brothers follow their Servants but stay a safe distance away.

“Da-ge, do you think this was wise?”

Lan Xichen takes a deep breath. “No,” he answers truthfully, “but they won’t kill each other.”

“How can you tell?”

“I’m afraid…” Lan Xichen tries but grants Lan Wangji a small smile, “I don’t know the answer to that.”

Nie Mingjue swings his sword with an elegant draw from its sheath, a sharp clang resonates as Wei Wuxian blocks the attack with Suibian in his care. Nie Mingjue forces another hit - attack, block, attack, block. Nie Mingjue’s swordplay rains down in punishment, unrelenting assaults that slaughter its enemies. As he forces Wei Wuxian back, journeying further and further, the ground shakes and explodes under Nie Mingjue’s strength.

Wei Wuxian doesn’t falter against Nie Mingjue, he evades to the side, carefully balancing himself with both hands as he rolls away, the slice of Baxia misses a hair’s breadth. Feet fast, a triumphant smile and he jumps over Nie Mingjue’s stab, balancing himself on Baxia before jumping over his head and lands behind him.

“Did you find what you’re looking for, Berserker?”

“Pointless.” Nie Mingjue turns, pointing Baxia at Wei Wuxian, the light reflects upon the metal with a soft shine. He stands proudly amidst the night but eyes narrowing into hot steel. “Why does this Saber not fight to his fullest? Hiding your skills but running your mouth like a dog. Tell me, Saber, what is your intention?”

“Intention? Isn’t that a silly question? I carry no ill-will. I’m here to help my Master with anything he desires, isn’t that right?” Wei Wuxian scampers back to Lan Wangji’s side, draping himself over Lan Wangji’s arm in a protective embrace like a snake, a warm happiness accompanies him soon after. Lan Wangji freezes at the inconceivable act and yanks his arm back.

Wei Wuxian pouts. “Master, you have to save this poor Servant from being crushed!”

“Get crushed.”

“Eh?!”

Lan Xichen sighs at two. He sees Berserker coming back. It seems Nie Mingjue isn’t satisfied with the results, how quickly the fight ended when the two could probably last for several hours. But isn’t it a good idea to save your strength for when it really matters? Lan Xichen rests his hand on Nie Mingjue’s arm, a conversation he’ll save for later but he wants Nie Mingjue to cool off. Nie Mingjue stares at the touch, then at his Master.

“That’s enough for tonight,” Lan Xichen emphasizes on each word, pulling his arm back. “It’s already late and there’s much to go over starting tomorrow.” He shifts to Lan Wangji. “We’ll study the information you found and see what we can pull together.”

“...Lancer’s Master is already dead,” Lan Wangji confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below as who you think Lancer's Master is. I won't agree/disagree though :')
> 
> twitter: @ahintofblu


	4. Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations and reasoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thanks everyone for sticking with me, your support/love makes me happy ;0;... and I wasn't expecting the wangxian drabble to get attention?? like damn ok this is nice, so thanks to those who read it. wah.  
> -I’m slow when it comes to figuring out what I want in this AU. Many possibilities too. Sometimes reading more stuff on the FSN Wiki drives me crazy again with its details. Gawd.  
> -With every holy grail war that WWX participates, he always loses  
> -John Wick 3 is coming out soon and I’m already thinking of NMJ in a John Wick au. Mostly because men in suits okay? NMJ goes on the hunt for killing his deer ‘LXC’ - crack fic tho  
> -But let's be real. Everyone in MDZS would look fab in a suit, including the ladies //sweats//

“Already? Then, what happened to Lancer?”

Lan Wangji shakes his head. “Disappeared before we can even track them.”

“Disappeared? You mean…”

“Lancer is alive, traces of their spirit particles are still intact before they left a cold trail, so they’re not gone gone forever,” Wei Wuxian explains. “But how interesting.” His lips shift into a grin. “Perhaps another Master made a contract with them.”

“The balance of power is already shifting quite rapidly. Master, you must act accordingly,” Nie Mingjue states.

Lan Xichen furrows his brows in frustration. He had wondered if he and Lan Wangji’s team up would be enough to go through with the battles ahead, but if this Master is able to obtain two Servants at such a fast pace, then they’re someone who he shouldn’t take lightly. “I know, but it won’t be easy if we don’t plan this out right. I’m afraid we’ll have to look into this more. Does uncle know about this?”

“I sent him a message before coming back here,” Lan Wangji replies. “What’re you thinking, da-ge?”

“Here’s an idea.”

Everyone turn to Wei Wuxian.

“If my Master allows it, then let me summon Archer to this game, there is one I would trust to aid us. We have time to strengthen our forces if we bring more to our side, right?”

Nie Mingjue is the first to speak and disagrees with the distaste dripping from his voice. “Nonsense. A Servant anchoring itself to another Servant would add more trouble than it’s worth. Despite Masters favoring Saber classes more, do not think you deserve to have that idea come true.”

“ _Mingjue-ge_ , does it matter? You don’t understand what this war entails, do you? Even Archer’s Master isn’t chosen yet. So, why don’t we take advantage of it right now? Or do you intend to make my Master suffer already?” The eerie stare in Saber’s eyes becomes troubling, Nie Mingjue clicks his tongue, his intelligence insulted, and his aura begins flaring and spreading wildly like flames.

Lan Xichen feels a pin dropped and grabs on Nie Mingjue’s sleeve. If he has to force himself to stop Berserker, then he will, but not tonight. Not tonight. Not tonight. He tightens his hold and throws a worrying glance at Lan Wangji, his younger brother shares the same sentiment and opens his mouth.

“Saber, you said enough. Apologize,” Lan Wangji’s reply is immediate.

“But Master, you don’t agree?” Wei Wuxian’s eyes return to a glassy innocence.

Lan Wangji doesn’t say another word, firm and resolute in his stance, and Wei Wuxian sighs in defeat, then offers a small ‘sorry’ at Nie Mingjue with a bow of his head. As Lan Wangji accepts, Saber zips his lips together. Nie Mingjue finally calms down again, twisting away with a grunt.

“No more. It’s done.” Lan Xichen’s hand falls to his side.

The idea of Saber trying to play with Berserker’s emotions isn’t good.

“As my brother said before, we’ll talk more about this in the morning,” Lan Wangji continues on, keeping a watch on Wei Wuxian in case he decides to make trouble.

“Agreed. We should rest and convene again.” Lan Xichen is done, he turns around on his heels and heads back inside, leaving Lan Wangji to take care of Saber.

When he returns to his room, he shuts the door behind him and turns on his lamp.

“Berserker.”

Nie Mingjue appears next to him. He wears the suit again and unhappy.

“Is that outfit of yours comfortable?” Lan Xichen asks suddenly but at the last second, he realizes he’s regretting for asking. It’s not like his brain wanted to make a light conversation about Nie Mingjue’s choice of style. Who does that? Certainly not him.

“It serves its purpose.”

“Oh.”

“Is it acceptable, Master?”

“It’s fine, I was curious is all. It’s your decision on how you dress.” Lan Xichen answers quietly and accepts as it is. He walks to his bed, sitting down and removing his shoes and socks. “You don’t like Saber.”

“Hn.”

“Why?”

“Master should keep a watch on those closest to him.”

“You think Wangji will betray me?” Lan Xichen tastes the sour note on his tongue.

He doesn’t believe it.

“No, but you should consider it as a possibility. Saber is a dangerous entity.”

Lan Xichen looks up. “My brother won’t hurt his family, but I agree there’s something off about Saber, so explain.”

“In his earlier request, he’s certain of what he wants. As if this was done before. Why in particular would he call for someone he knows? Someone he trusts.”

“It’s kind of far fetched. A Servant has the ability to do this but there are downsides.”

“He can turn on his Master.”

“The seals would prevent him from going too far.”

“It might be too late. His origins might not follow the rules.”

“Then, what is he? What can he do if it works?” Lan Xichen asks. “A Servant contracted under another Servant is considered an improper summon. They can only do so much, they’re restricted and it’s difficult to have independent action, too. If… if… forget it.” Then, Lan Xichen begins yawning, he falls sideways and lies down on his bed, grateful for the pillow and sees Nie Mingjue’s apprehensive state. He combs through his long hair and brings the strands behind his ear. “For now, keep a watch on Saber. If this gets out of hand, we’ll find a way to restrain him.”

“Yes.” Nie Mingjue lowers onto one knee near the bed, looking at Lan Xichen as if the man makes another silent promise. “Master is right. This mere Servant simply speaks his mind out of concern for his Master’s well-being. This one won’t allow any harm to come close. Master shouldn’t have to fret about it.”

Strangely, his words make Lan Xichen a tiny bit happy and smiles.

“Nie Mingjue.”

“...What is it, Master?”

“I never told you my name. It’s Lan Xichen but… you may call me Lan Huan if you want. There’s no need to call me ‘Master’ all the time, I prefer you don’t actually.”

Berserker lifts his head in almost shock.

“I have no interest in this war itself. For its promised of fame, glory, power, whatever the grail will make true, none of it matters to me. I want to help my brother through this, that’s all. Does this make sense?”

“Yes.” Nie Mingjue hangs his head.

“But I never asked you what you wanted. It would be unfair for me to ignore your desires, so...” Lan Xichen feels another yawn coming up, his eyes are half-lidded but he’s trying to stay up. “Won’t you tell me?”

The silence between them grows, Lan Xichen studies Nie Mingjue’s eyes, trying to figure out what Nie Mingjue may be thinking. Lan Xichen has a feeling that there is something Nie Mingjue wants but maybe this sort of thing is difficult to express with words. He wouldn’t be a selfish Master and not care about his Servant.

“Nie Mingjue?”

“Master, it’s already late. You should sleep and prepare yourself for tomorrow.” Nie Mingjue rises from the ground and flattens the uneven sections of his coat.

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” Lan Xichen puffs his cheeks.

“Good night, _Master_.” Nie Mingjue turns off the lamp and disappears into small blue orbs of light. Each one fades into the dark and leaves Lan Xichen alone with his thoughts.

"Obey your Master..."


	5. Wasted Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting could be better.

In the last few days, a string of murders brings news to the Lan brothers.

Lan Qiren sends Lan Xichen a message about the strange cases happening, giving him records he’d retrieved from the police database. Profiles of each victim scatter over the computer screen like dealing with playing cards. Lan Xichen notes the common theme going on, how every single person had their eyes gouged out, the body left on the scene. Their sight stolen and valuables - money, jewelry, even their organs stayed behind.

What catches Lan Xichen’s attention is the suspicious blood-written symbol over the corpse’s hand. The detailed seals take him by surprise, the artistic craft is done carefully without a hurried trait.

They want him to see it. To bring a Master out in the open.

After analyzing the locations of the murders, the red dots on the map light up and encircle around a central point. Lan Xichen thinks it’s too obvious, too easy how these marks are laid out to call him out. It’s a ploy obviously. Around that area isn’t secluded or blocked off. It’s skyscrapers and busy streets, lights and entertainment all around, there aren’t safe areas to fight in but he would not put it behind him and assumes the worst scenario.

“Here.” Nie Mingjue draws his fingers on the screen, pinpointing a cafe that sits in the center. “Will you go?”

“I must,” Lan Xichen answers with confidence and blows up a street view. “If this keeps going, more lives will be lost. I won’t let it happen, not when we have a chance of ending this.”

“Yes, Master,” Berserker agrees, then stares at Saber.

“We’ll provide back up if the situation is dire.” Lan Wangji steps in with Saber behind him. He doesn’t see the innocent little wave Wei Wuxian sends at Nie Mingjue. “Be careful out there, da-ge.”

Lan Xichen can only hope.

They set out for Y City.

When they arrive at the targeted area, the two enter inside the cafe and take their seat at an empty table in the back, a painted opaque glass separates them from the rest chattering away. The decor is nice, hanging light bulbs lit from the ceiling and vines hug along the ivory walls. White and pink blossoms seat in a neat row in the middle of the floor, the entire atmosphere gives off a garden-like vibe.

Wearing a coffee long coat and jeans, Nie Mingjue sports a casual autumn attire to follow his Master’s style, blending in for the sake of not standing out. A small suggestion on Lan Xichen’s part.

Later, a waitress stops by their table and sends a polite greeting to both, then asks what they would like to order. Lan Xichen takes a look at the small menu and gives Nie Mingjue a curious look.

“Is there anything that interest you?”

“Order what you want, Master.”

The waitress almost tilts her head at the choice of word but keeps quiet, maintaining a composed smile and pen just above the paper.

Lan Xichen hums as he reads what’s offered, pointing at the apricot tea to start with. There is also a list of light dishes and dessert options but he opts out and hands the menu back to to the lady. With that said, the waitress leaves and the two sit around but cautious.

“What do you think?” Lan Xichen watches a couple eat and another with a family instead.

Nie Mingjue examines the setting. “It is acceptable.”

Lan Xichen’s lips spring into mirth. “I meant this person who may or may not show up.”

“Unacceptable, then.”

“Ah.” Lan Xichen keeps the bubbly feeling in his stomach down. “Since we’re here, we entered right in their trap but if that’s the case…”

“They would’ve make a move by now.” Nie Mingjue scans around.

“So, what do they want exactly?”

“Besides Master’s life?”

Lan Xichen sighs. “It doesn’t seem right.”

They wait, minutes passing but seems like forever until the waitress comes back with the tea and leaves again.

“Please have some.” Lan Xichen grabs for the pot.

“Master, we shouldn’t linger too long,” Nie Mingjue says, watching Lan Xichen pours him a cup. “This is…”

Lan Xichen makes an acknowledging sound in the back of his throat, wondering if Nie Mingjue will ever decide to use his real name soon and sets the pot down. He is a Master but frankly, it’s a little much on its usage. “Why? Is there something wrong?” He notices how Berserker’s disposition is on the alert as if he refuses to rest for a second, he follows Berserker’s eyes tracing over the customers but nothing seems amiss.

“Is there a Servant here?” he asks carefully, keeping his voice down. They weren’t followed when they arrived. His brother would’ve caught them before they got close unless he’s missing something.

Nie Mingjue stills, turns to look at Lan Xichen now. His eyes significantly glower.

Oh.

It can’t be.

“Where?”

“There are two waiting outside somewhere, their energy signatures are faint.”

Lan Xichen’s stomach drops. Two? Shit.

“Wait,” Berserker adds.

Lan Xichen looks out the windows, spotting the passing Y citizens and the traffic light turning from yellow to red, cars stopping and somewhat, he makes out a distance away, a rooftop and remembers.

“What about my brother and Saber?”

“Intercepting.”

“Good. It’s fine to keep them distracted.” Lan Xichen ponders, “have they been following us all this time? They couldn’t unless they knew of our identity beforehand.” His jacket is long enough to cover his command seals, at least.

“A possibility we should consider, but don’t worry Master, their movements haven’t changed.”

“They’re not going on the offense? If this Master believes they can start a fight here, then call it a suicide.” Lan Xichen isn’t fond of this unsettling feeling gnawing at his insides as if a tide is about to crash into them. He takes out his phone and sends a text to his brother. Maybe they know what’s going on. But he notices a male waiter stopping by the table.

“Would you care for some desserts? We have a few specials for tonight if you’re interested.” The man’s smile is innocent, most curious.

“Oh.” Lan Xichen smiles back. “I’m afraid not. We’re…,” he lies, “waiting for someone actually.” He shifts to Berserker for affirmation but steels his expression at the sudden changed look. Nie Mingjue holds a level of silent rage and Lan Xichen realizes the place has grown eerily quiet.

Every individual stops in their seat, sitting as if frozen in time, their limbs not moving and midway from completing an action and there, Lan Xichen could see their blank faces and partially opened mouths.

The waiter’s voice pulls Lan Xichen’s attention back. “I’m waiting for someone, too. You see…” His scarlet eyes gleam, his mouth reveals into a snarky grin as he takes a seat down on the other side of the table and loosens the bowtie, his right hand painted with scarlet as it dirties what he touches. “I thought my eyes were lying but you actually came.”

“You are a…” Lan Xichen’s eyes widen, the red markings on the stranger’s skin is vivid but a section has already faded.

“Lan Xichen, am I right?” The waiter lets the name roll off his tongue meticulously. “Call me Xue Yang, it’s finally nice to meet a new face.” The young man reaches for Lan Xichen’s tea but Nie Mingjue grasp the thin wrist, stopping the fingertips from brushing the surface.

The air tenses, the temperature around them plummets to a chilling degree. Nie Mingjue readies to snap his wrist but Lan Xichen sends him a direct “No” between their mental link. Berserker keeps holding on, steady.

“What? I’m thirsty,” Xue Yang comments, unfazed. “Nie Mingjue should learn to back off. Let us Masters have a proper conversation before this place turns into a fucking shithole.”

“Proper?” Nie Mingjue snorts. “You are anything but that.”

Lan Xichen takes a deep breath, the unsettling voices shake every bone in his body. How could he know Berserker’s True Name already? Had Xue Yang made him the target from the beginning? It can’t be. But Nie Mingjue seems familiar with him?

“Hey, Xichen. Why don’t we trade? Give me your Servant and I’ll lend you my Lancer. She’s annoying, it fucking ticks me off actually! Besides, I know ways to shut that mouth of his.” Xue Yang is quiet after, his face doesn’t hide the excitement as he stares Berserker down and licks his lips.

Lan Xichen understands.

“Let him go,” he explicitly states, giving Nie Mingjue another command and keeps his eyes on Xue Yang.

Finally, Nie Mingjue releases Xue Yang despite the unpleasantness still hanging in the air. Xue Yang gives Lan Xichen his gratitude, rubbing the sore area and steals the drink, lifting it to his lips with a satisfied smile. Nie Mingjue hates that his Master yields fast without putting up a fight, while Lan Xichen can sense these emotions like reading a book and apologizes. He would prefer to not start something that would end badly.

“Your loss,” Xue Yang shrugs and refills his tea. “Would you like some?” He offers Lan Xichen but he brings the pot to the side instead and pours a cup’s worth onto the floor. The trickling noises play a dire tune, insulting and a slap to the face. “There you go.” He sets the pot down loudly but proud of his act.

“Despicable,” Nie Mingjue snarls.

“What do you want, Xue Yang?” Lan Xichen barks, his frustration climbing. “Had enough to satisfy your need to kill? I’m right here.”

Xue Yang leans both elbows on the table and folds his hands together under his chin. “You think you can actually stop me?” His dark red eyes are shining with immense intensity.

“You’re a threat.”

Xue Yang’s deranged curve of his lips appears.

“Tell me. How do you know Berserker’s name? Who told you—”

Xue Yang bursts out laughing, hiding behind his hand as he waves with the other. He doesn’t believe, he doesn’t believe it, is what he’s saying. “Well well! This is… this is too funny! Hahaha! You… you… Oh, Xichen Xichen, you should take care of him well! He always had a cold heart, even in death. Underneath that ‘righteous’ nonsense he spews, he’s nothing but a monster. What an ugly sight that was!” He snickers and launches up from his seat, fleeing is his own option.

“XUE YANG!” Nie Mingjue draws Baxia.

“Don’t!” Lan Xichen holds Nie Mingjue back, using all of his strength as he wraps his arms around Nie Mingjue’s waist, he tries his hardest to keep him grounded but trying to calm him down seems impossible. Nie Mingjue inches forward but Lan Xichen tightens his arms. “Don’t do this…”

“Xichen, should you grow tired of him one day, then feel free to hand him over and your seals. Under a new contract, I promise to leave your life be.” Within a safe distance and knows he won’t be attacked, Xue Yang snaps his fingers. Around the room as if intermission is over, the customers break out of their trance and return to the natural selves. Nothing is wrong with them and the lively air returns.

“You dare…!”

“Not here,” Lan Xichen hisses. “He’s trying to rile you up, don’t listen to him. You’re better than him,” he consoles, anything to sooth the Servant’s mind. But Nie Mingjue struggles to keep his sword in his hand, his knuckles are an angry white and wanting to charge and strike Xue Yang where he stands. Lan Xichen moves in front of Nie Mingjue and presses his hands against his Servant’s chest, eyes pleading for him to stop.

“Enough. Let him go,” Lan Xichen enunciates every single word without breaking eye contact. “Please, Mingjue, _please_.”

“This is so disgusting. Yuck! You guys make me want to puke!” Xue Yang makes some fake vomiting noises before he checks on his watch. “Oh well, time’s up everyone. I’ll see you on the battlefield I guess. Thanks for the tea though!” He waves goodbye at them and strolls out toward the front door and Lan Xichen watches Xue Yang’s retreat back. This is more complicated than it seems.

As he looks at Nie Mingjue, he sees the man’s head lowers into shame, his whole being appears to have calmed down, yet he wants to retreat. Lan Xichen’s hands fall back to his sides, Baxia disappears before anyone notices. “Mingjue,” he calls him and Nie Mingjue doesn’t respond. “Let’s go home, all right? I’ll brew one of my favorite teas for you to try.”

“Master should’ve let me killed him. He deserves judgement and then, evil will be eradicated.” The voice is hoarse in Nie Mingjue’s throat.

“We would risk the lives of innocent people if you did. Xue Yang could’ve hurt them anytime while we were here. If we provoked him, imagine what’ll happen next,” Lan Xichen explains firmly and tugs Nie Mingjue’s lightly.

“Let’s go home,” Lan Xichen repeats, wearing a kind smile and unafraid.

Nie Mingjue looks up, a part of him inside is battling with himself.

Lan Xichen nods his head and Nie Mingjue starts moving his feet.

There are questions he wants to bring up but he tells himself to wait a little longer.

He takes Nie Mingjue outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +There is a reincarnation theme going on w/ FSN aspects mixed in, it’s a messy and complicated ride fck??? I feel like it's the only way for this story to make any sense  
> +Xue Yang is a special case, he's been through many reincarnations as a Master and remembers his past holy grail wars (i never written him and im like ????ahhh????)  
> +Nie Mingjue has no recollection of becoming a fierce corpse  
> +FSN aus I made before MDZS will never finished, it’s a sad trend :| I suck LOL  
> +I do plan on writing more drabbles to fill in pieces  
> +Any questions and such, comment below. I'll try my best answering them!

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @ahintofblu


End file.
